


哪里来的陌生人和谐章节

by IW01218



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IW01218/pseuds/IW01218
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	哪里来的陌生人和谐章节

鲁道夫和夏绿蒂小心翼翼地在安全区边缘放置三角架。他们需要注意无法预测的地雷，突然冒出的一梭子子弹或者手榴弹，甚至需要注意自己国内军队对他们的袭击。这些天还不至于像他们刚来到战场时那样，安全区也有可能遭遇轰炸，两人的行为比过去大胆许多。  
“我真佩服你采访战俘营的行为，难怪你有几天脸色特别差。”夏绿蒂一边拍着战场上运输伤兵的士兵们，一边对他说道。“我真的好奇，这场战争有什么意义，死去的年轻人甚至中年人，不分贫穷还是富有，而发动这场战争的目的，就是为了所谓的生存空间？这是为了民族未来，还是伤害自己的同胞？”  
“洛特，你这话再次让我想到克连姆给我提到的中国诗句：白骨如山忘姓氏，无非公子与红妆。”鲁道夫越出安全区，拍摄一个握着手榴弹垂死或者已经死亡，军服早已看不出具体颜色的士兵。  
“不知对面亚瑟国有没有两位名叫莫里斯•霍尔和克莱夫•德拉姆的军官。”夏绿蒂听说英国的E.M.福斯特打算写一个结局是大团圆的故事，不知道故事主角面临战争会是何种结果，作者是否会改变自己的思路。  
“洛特，你这个玩笑不好笑。”鲁道夫手一滑，差点被相机砸到自己的脚。  
“那我确认普鲁斯特肯定没有上战场。”夏绿蒂调整视角，她的胶片有限，还需要拍一些卖得出价的作品。  
“其实，洛特，我不敢看这些战场上的故事，即使有些人写的有种莫名的温暖。他们不在战场，永远不知道这有多么可怖。”鲁道夫在安全区外走了一段路程，躲在树丛后拍摄缺医少药的战地医院，还有在战壕里疲惫的士兵。  
“我也不敢，它们太真实。”夏绿蒂眼眶一热，眼睛忽然湿润许多。她想起那些描写战壕密友情感的故事和诗句，不少充满悲伤的情绪和末日狂欢般的气氛。她见过一些士兵愿意和她讲述他和战友的故事，她也见过两个护士在孤独之下的相互安慰。她采访过一个特殊的家庭，丈夫是军人，妻子是护士，她无从知晓他们的孩子目前如何。  
“洛特，别哭了，这又不是你造成的。”鲁道夫并不讨厌夏绿蒂此时的反应，一些男同事的反应比这恶心地多。他只是对其他人想哭却哭不出来的表情容易感到措手不及，不知道自己说的这些话会让人哭的更凶，还是转过身打他或者背地里记仇。  
两人越出安全区，拍了不少照片。夏绿蒂用摄像镜头看到一个不知道遭遇到侵犯还是殴打的女人，镜头前她看得不甚清楚。她不敢出声也不敢喊鲁道夫，不知道这个士兵发现她，会对她做什么，会对鲁道夫做什么。  
“奥伊伦贝格先生，快回来！”夏绿蒂听到一个熟悉的声音，应该是带他们参观战俘营的阿诺尔德•格莱姆中尉。鲁道夫跑哪里去了？夏绿蒂只知道他脱离安全区非常远，看不到他的具体方位。  
“我知道，我马上带她过来。”相机和这个小姑娘两者加起来很有点重，但鲁道夫觉得把他们短时间内带入安全区不成问题。至于这个小姑娘，他打算把她送到一个好点的孤儿院里，或者在她被别人收养之前，放在朋友那里一段时间。  
“别管她！子弹不长眼睛！”这时她看到鲁道夫背着相机，手里还抱着个金发蓝眼的小女孩，从远处跑过来。你这是忽然想要孩子想疯了吗？夏绿蒂无法理解他的举动。  
“洛特，你快回去，我不知道有没有追兵。”随着阿诺尔德中尉要他们快点回到安全区的催促声，夏绿蒂知道战场危险，她刚踩过的某个地方就炸了地雷。她只记得自己回到了安全区，而鲁道夫抱着那个小女孩紧随其后。  
“你干嘛管她？”夏绿蒂知道自己不该在这个时候引起敌方士兵的注意，但她还是问了。  
“她和我妹妹一般大…”这段话可能还没说完，夏绿蒂就听到一阵枪声和几句交谈声。她不知道鲁道夫遭遇了什么，在安全区一个没那么多人注意的位置，她的眼泪夺眶而出。  
她回到住处，在写给转告鲁道夫亲人朋友的信件时，发现一个名叫威廉•M的人也是需要转告的对象。这是谁？鲁道夫和他提到过但不多，看上去似乎有点重要？她总觉得鲁道夫在做一件非常危险的事，但她没有问为什么。  
************************  
鲁道夫不知道自己国家的士兵是不是也这样，但亚瑟国和弗朗西斯国的士兵比他想象地更恶劣。那个名叫卡拉的小姑娘才三岁，和他的小妹索菲娅差不多大，一路上都在问他要去哪里。他心下一紧，不敢想象索菲娅被扔在战场上会怎样。他觉得卡拉跑的太慢，于是抱着卡拉跑去安全区。他甚至能看到夏绿蒂，却没想到夏绿蒂不知踩中了哪颗地雷，让他看不清眼前的路。  
与此同时他已经尽力保护卡拉，甚至把自己的相机都挡在卡拉前面，但没想到不知道是亚瑟士兵还是弗朗西斯士兵，居然齐刷刷地向卡拉开枪，没过一会儿卡拉就断气了。在那群士兵向他喊话之前，他只觉得自己手臂里的小姑娘无比沉重。  
“我是记者，”鲁道夫把小姑娘放在一边，出示自己的记者证，他推断那些向他喊话的士兵应该是亚瑟国人。“还有，请允许我埋葬她。”  
“做完这些后请跟我们走。”那个士兵从一个死人身上扒下一把枪扔给他。他用枪支给卡拉挖了个小小的坟墓，并用树枝做了个十字架摆在墓前，他不信任何宗教，但还是给小卡拉画了个十字，他不知道她和她的父母是不是十字教徒。  
那些亚瑟人除了把他关在又冷又脏的牢房里外，目前为止倒没怎么对他施以惩罚。但他越来越觉得亚瑟人嘈杂的说话声令他心烦，他在梦里更是总梦到小小的索菲娅向他跑来，要他抱一抱她。每当他抱起索菲娅的时候，索菲娅的身体就会转化为卡拉在他怀里连续中弹死去的小身影。他虽不至于因此半夜惊醒，有时候却会分不清这是现实还是梦境。  
这几天他得到的唯一好消息是露西亚国的康密们胜利了，他们建立了地球上第一个SHZY国家。自己的国家什么时候由SHZY者当政？他忽然燃起一点希望。  
不知亚瑟人怎么管理的，他居然被关了近两个月还没有结果。他发现自己被关押的牢房附近还有个漂亮的小兵。这小兵不知哪来的胆子，居然敢和他用路德语对话。好在他大致听得懂这个亚麻色头发、蓝色眼睛、皮肤像奶油色丝绒一样的小兵说什么。这个小兵的名字是玛里安，和自己的弟弟克莱门斯同年，但去年就被征召上战场了。他的名字来源于原本父母以为那是个女孩，都打算给孩子起名玛利亚，谁知生下来是个男孩，就加了个字母n。  
鲁道夫没有问他怎么在这样糟糕的环境下活下来的，他只问玛里安，是不是征兵年龄被拉低了很多。玛里安告诉他事实的确如此，路德维希国还比较少见，但他听说有个十几岁就是少尉的人。  
他听到看守他的士兵说，路德维希方没有忘记他这个记者，一直在和亚瑟方交涉，要求早点放他回去。  
他的噩梦远没有结束。一天，他从医生那里回来，听到自己被关押的附近爆发玛里安的惨叫。这应该是自己和玛里安的最后一面。他看着亚瑟国士兵不断将枪口甚至刺刀插入玛里安的臀缝间，暗红的血顺着玛里安的大腿内侧流下来。而亚瑟国的士兵却仍然在骂玛里安是婊子，早就被无数人上过，恐怕早已习惯被路德维希国士兵这么对待。  
“住手！”他跑上前，试图扯开对玛里安施暴的士兵，但却换来另外两个亚瑟国士兵把他铐起来，在他背后狠狠地抽了几鞭子。这不是体罚鞭，比那可怕多了，他能感受到自己身上一鞭下去就是一道血印。所幸他穿的是囚服，打烂了也没关系。  
在这之后，他每个晚上都在重复同一个噩梦：他抱起索菲娅，手臂里不知是索菲娅还是卡拉被打成筛子、带血的尸体，背后是亚瑟国士兵鞭打的伤痕。而玛里安则在他眼前一遍一遍遭受侵犯并杀死。不一会儿，场景转换为路德维希国士兵以同样的方式对待亚瑟国士兵和年少的露西亚士兵。又过了一会儿，画面切换成了这些士兵和家人们在一起，有的在工厂工作，有的在乡村劳作。  
现在这样平民之间相互厮杀的场面，必定是王室贵胄们的指使。只是，马克思或者上帝，他们为什么这么做？直到鲁道夫被准许回到路德维希国一方，他仍然在想这个问题。


End file.
